In general, devices for interfacing with high frequency data transfer media are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,439,702; 8,672,709 and 8,731,364, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
For example, connectors or jack assemblies having a plurality of contacts (e.g., modular communication jacks) have been developed that facilitate communication with contacts in connecting assemblies (e.g., plug connectors), that in turn interact with various media (e.g., copper-based media such as unshielded twisted pair (UTP) media, fiber optic cables, etc.). The jack assembly contacts are typically positioned for communication with data signal transmission media plug elements/contacts introduced to a receiving space of the jack assembly.
In general, many data transfer media includes multiple pairs of lines bundled together. Communications systems typically incorporate such media (e.g., UTP media, fiber optic cables, etc.) and connectors (e.g., jack/plug combinations) for data transfer. For example, a plurality of jack assemblies/housings may be positioned adjacent one another in a multi-gang jack panel or the like, with each jack assembly/housing releasably secured and/or attached to the jack panel or the like.
In general, commercial buildings require an effective and efficient telecommunications infrastructure to support the wide variety of services that rely on the transport of information. Typically, wiring systems within buildings are terminated at a location where they may be interconnected with one another, and/or to other cabling systems or telecommunications equipment. Cables are often terminated on wire panels or patch panels or the like, which can be mounted to racks or to some other location/structure.
Patch panels are known in the field of data communication systems. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,106,311, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Some other exemplary assemblies/systems in this general field are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,697,811; 7,983,038; 8,184,938; 8,398,039; and U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2012/0064760 and 2013/0129296, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
A patch panel generally provides a plurality of network ports incorporated into a structural element that connect incoming and outgoing lines of a communication/electrical system (e.g., a local area network (LAN) or the like). Typical patch panels are mounted hardware units that include a plurality of port locations, and utilize cables for interconnections. A patch panel can use patch cords to create the interconnections. Patch panel systems are generally intended to facilitate organization and management in implementing telecommunications wiring systems (e.g., for high speed data networks).
In general, many rows of cabinets or racks typically fill a data center or telecommunications room. Patch panels affixed to a rack and/or a telecommunications room provide convenient access to telecommunication devices (e.g., servers) within the rack or room. As the demand for the use of telecommunication devices rapidly grows, space for such devices becomes limited and/or expensive.
A constant need exists among manufacturers to develop patch panel assemblies/patching systems or the like that include improved features and structures.
Thus, an interest exists for improved patch panel assemblies/patching systems and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.